Chibi♥PreCure!
Chibi♥PreCure! (ちび♥プリキュア！ Chibi♥purikyua!) is the third PreCure fan season by FairySina. Plot Chibi♥PreCure Episodes Queen Shine is the ruler of the Chibi Kingdom. Her daugther, Princess Windy, and her best friend Mai, a royal guard of the Kingdom, are legendary warriors PreCure. One day, the Chibi Kingdom got attacked by Akutō's men. The royal guards tried to save the Kingdom. Pricess Windy and Mai fought together, against Queen Shine's will. But the Ijinowarus were to powerful. Mai thought it would better to escape with Pricess Windy to the human world. But two Little creatures, Yoyo and Lulu followed them. Charactere PreCures Saiai Cho (最愛蝶, Saiai Chō)/'Cure Love' (キュアラブ, kyuarabu)/'Litte Butterfly' (リトルバタフライ, Ritorubatafurai) Saiai Cho is the leader of Chibi♥PreCure! She is the human Reincarnation of Little Butterfly a Hero from the Chibi Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Love(キュアラブ, kyuarabu). She represents happiness and holds the power of love. Ageru Hime (揚げる姫, Ageru Hime)/'Cure Wing' (キュアウィング, kyuau~ingu)/'Princess Windy' (プリンセスウィンディ, Purinsesuu~indi) Hime is the actuall princess of the Chibi Kingdom, called Princess Windy. In human world she gave herself the name Ageru Hime. Her alter ego is Cure Wing (キュアウィング, kyuau~ingu). She represents faith and holds the power of winds. Segahikui Ko (背が低い小, Segahikui Ko)/'Cure Music' (キュアミュージック, kyuamyūjikku)/'Smart Child' (スマートチャイルド, Sumātochairudo) Ko is a very famous idol and fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl. She is the reincranation of Smart Child a hero from the Chibi Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Music (キュアミュージック, kyuamyūjikku). She represents kindness and holds the power of music. Haru Mai (春舞, Haru Mai)/'Cure Dance' (キュアダンス, kyuadansu)/'Royal Dancer' (ロイヤルダンサー, Roiyarudansā) Mai is a royal guard, known as Royal Dancer, of Chibi Kingdom. She came together with Princess Windy to Japan. She gave herself the Name Haru Mai. Her alter ego is Cure Dance (キュアダンス, kyuadansu). She represents royality and holds the power of rhythm and elegance. Mascots Yoyo (ヨーヨー, Yōyō) Yoyo is a Little creature from the Chibi Kingdom. Yoyo is a servant of the royal Family of Chibi Kingdom. Along with Lulu, she followed Mai and Princess Windy in human world. Lulu (ルル, Ruru) Lulu is a creature from the Chibi Kingdom. She is a member of the royal Knights of Chibi Kingdom and Mai's friend. Along with Yoyo, she followed Mai and Princess Windy in human world. Antagonists Akutō (悪党) Akuto is the main Antagonist. He wants to destroy the Chibi Kingdom. He already kidnapped Queen Shine. He sent some of his mens to human world to find Princess Windy. Eneru (エネル) Eneru is one of the, who were sent to human world, by Akuto. Saire (サイレ) Saire is the only woman, who was sent to human world. Daina (ダイナ) Daina is the last, who was sent to human world. Ijinowaru (意地の悪) Ijinowaru are the Monsters, Akuto's men create. Items Chibi Amulets - the henshin items of the Cures. Royal Sword - Cure Wing and Cure Love's weapon. Locations Chibi Kingdom - the homeplace of Ageru Hime and Haru Mai. Denki-teki First Middle School - the School, the Girls go to. Triva Category:Chibi♥PreCure Category:Series Category:Precure! Series